


Teamwork Makes The Dream Work

by Braincoins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (winglions?), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Red & Blue are Klance shippers, Red & Blue aren't really the BEST wingmen, background shallura - Freeform, but they're trying anyway, gratuitous CSS skills, silliness, some slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Well, Black's attempts to hook up her Paladin and the princess worked. Blue decides to enlist Red's help in getting Lance his heart's desire (i.e., Keith).





	Teamwork Makes The Dream Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julissa/wildestheart4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julissa%2Fwildestheart4ever).



> For [Julissa](http://wildestheart4ever.tumblr.com/) \- **Happy Birthday!**
> 
> Huge thanks out to my inimitable beta reader, [pixie_rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/pseuds/pixie_rings), and to [Rov](http://thesoulsikeep.tumblr.com/) for helping me scheme up Dorky Lion Plans. <3
> 
> Someone somewhere (was it Jeremy Shada?) once mentioned that Lance would like Beyoncé, so I went with her "Sweet Dreams" song. As for the second song later in the fic? Choose the one you want. ^_~
> 
> Takes place after "[Androcles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252452)" and in that same universe, but you don't have to have read Androcles first to enjoy this one. Also, in this universe, there is no Lion Swap. I thought about it: Lance in Red and Red being like, "So, hey, my TRUE Paladin has a thing for you," but that seemed a little OOC for Red, and, honestly? This was way funnier.
> 
> Also, Blue and Red have been a bit more... um... influenced by their paladins than Black has. You'll see what I mean.  
> ================================

            To bond with a Paladin was a sacred trust. It wasn’t something any of them took lightly, even if Black tended to think that she was the only one who really understood it. Bonding required a certain spiritual kinship, but it also required a lot from the Lion who undertook a Paladin. It meant taking care of them, looking after them. It was like lock and key: each was useless on their own, and they only had purpose and function by working together.

            Even if Red looked down her nose at her and Black positioned herself as the mama lion looking over her reprobate cubs, Blue got it. She _got it_ in a way she didn’t think the others did. This wasn’t just about who was worthy to put their butt in her seat. It was about sharing, about joining, about becoming one with one’s Paladin. She GOT it, and she was proud that her Paladin did as well.

            From that first moment she’d sensed Lance, she’d known: _this one is mine. _ He had others with him, including that one that she’d been able to sense before. There was a certain feeling about Paladins, but this one didn’t …match, somehow. But Lance? Lance was purrfect (as he would have said himself; she loved his jokes). She couldn’t take her eyes off him as he approached her. So long without a Paladin, so long without a purpose, so lonely here in this now-arid cave. She missed the water. She missed her Paladin. She missed her pride.

            Leave it to her new one to have brought all the others with him. Her new Paladin was clearly the best of the bunch, even if Red thought he was silly. And maybe he was, but she liked that. It wasn’t hard to bond with him; he reached out for her immediately, sought her assistance instinctively. He initiated the bond. He was her Paladin now, and she would do anything to help him.

            Well, anything she _could_ do, anyway. Admittedly, she’d given Black a hard time about her meddling in her Paladin’s affairs. And it _had_ been funny. But she’d pulled it off. SHE’D ACTUALLY DONE IT, and now Blue fretted. Her beloved Paladin was in a similar situation. Not with the Princess of Altea, of course, though he did find her, in his words, “super-hot,” but with another team member. The biggest challenge of them all, honestly, because it was RED’S Paladin.

_ Of all of them to fall for, why **HIM?!**_

            But Lance didn’t have an answer for her. He didn’t understand why either. Blue supported him and distracted him and did what she could for him. She’d honestly thought that was all she could do.

            But Black had done it. Black had managed it.

            Blue wasn’t Black. She knew she couldn’t do this by herself. More to the point, given that it was Red’s “obnoxious, mulleted twerp” her Paladin was so moon-eyed over, she _had_ to have Red’s help. It galled her to ask.

            Red was part of her pride. They worked together, and they did it well, when they had to. But Red could be so caustic, like the neutronium solvent used to clean off the toroidal coils (Blue hated it when her coils had to be cleaned). When they weren’t on a mission, Blue just avoided reaching out to Red, who seemed happiest on her own anyway. But Blue wasn’t going to let Lance down.

_ There was nothing I could do for Blaytz. Not that he really needed help in this area. But he’d want me to help you, and I want to help you, too. So I’ll do this for you, Lance._

           She reached out to Red.

_ What._

_ Look, I’ve got a problem here and I need your help._

_ What sort of problem?_

_ It’s about my Palad-…_

_ Solve it yourself._

_ RED!_ She sent along the sort of feeling she could feel in Lance when he enlarged his eyes and let his lower jaw wobble just so. It was a sadness, a hopelessness that hoped regardless. She wasn’t sure how to describe it, but she’d felt it enough times.

 _ What is THAT?!_ Red shot back through the bond, recoiling.

_ Please, Red, you have to help me!_

_ Why do **I** have to help you?! And stop… doing… whatever that is._

           Blue stopped. _Because it involves your Paladin, too._

 _ WHAT._ The short-clipped tone was snappish now. _What about my Paladin?! He’s fine, I can feel him, he’s not in danger, he…_

_ No, no, he’s not in danger! But it’s just that… my Paladin… likes him._

           There was a swell of pride from Red that made Blue wish her ears could go back in annoyance. She twitched her tail instead.

_ Your Paladin is more perceptive than I gave him credit for._

_ HEY NOW!_ Red wasn’t the only one who could be protective. _My Paladin is the best Paladin, and I think we all know that._

_ I think we all know your coils need cleaning if you really believe that._

_ THEY DO NOT and… we’re getting off track. Lance doesn’t even know why he likes Keith, but he does, and I need to know how to get them together. Like Black did with her Paladin and the princess._

_ What makes you think my Paladin wants that?_

_ Well, why wouldn’t he?_

_ BLUE._

_ RED_, she shot right back.

_ My Paladin has high standards._

_ And mine doesn’t?_ Blue didn’t restrain her smugness from shooting along the bond. _Are you saying your Paladin is such trash that…_

_ MY PALADIN IS NOT TRASH! You come say that within range of my claws, Blue!_

           She was still smug. _If your Paladin is worthy of MY Paladin’s time and affection, then PROVE IT. Help me get them together._

           Red was silent a moment. Blue could practically _feel_ the tail-thrashing through their bond. _Fine_ , she allowed finally. _I don’t suppose you have a plan?_

_ Well… see, that’s why I need your help._

_ BLUE._

_ Look, Black did it! We can, too, if we work together!_

           Red was still annoyed. _Should we ask Black for help?_

 _ Only if you want to put up with her being all smug about how_ _,_ Blue mimicked Black’s voice, _I Did It All On MY OWN, But I Suppose You Cubs Need Help Now And Then…_

_ Is she ever going to stop being so proud of herself for that?_

            Blue stopped acting. _Eventually. I hope. To be fair, it **is** pretty impressive. Maybe we should ask Green for help? Or Yellow?_

_ They’re just going to tell us to stay out of it, like they did with Black._

_ Good point. Okay, so we do this on our own. We just have to figure out how._

            They were both quiet as they thought about it. _When you get right down to it, all Black did was knock her Paladin into the princess. The only thing that **worked** , anyway._

_ Okay, is there any way to get Lance into your hangar or Keith into mine?_

            The silence stretched on as they both thought. Well, Blue was thinking anyway; for all she knew, Red had fallen asleep.

            Eventually, her fellow Lion asked, _Can’t you just tell yours to come here?_

_ Uh, no? He’ll ask a bunch of questions. Tell your Paladin to come **here**._

_ No One Tells My Paladin What To Do._

_ Not even you? You’re his Lion!_

            But Red didn’t answer, and the feeling Blue got through the bond was a stubborn refusal to reply, as if the answer were obvious.

_ YOU’RE SO ANNOYING._

_ Says the expert on annoying._

_ Nevermind! I’ll do this on my own!_

_ Like you **can**._

            Blue growled quietly. _You didn’t even want to help. You should be happy to be left alone._

_ …You changed my mind._

            Okay, that was strange. Red was sounding… chastened, like she’d just been growled at by Black or something. _How did I do that?_

_ You just did, okay? I want to help._

            Blue wasn’t sure what was going on, but she did need the help. She decided not to press, worried Red would dig in her paws and get snappy (again). _Okay, so how about this…?_

 

 

            They had to wait until the next time they formed Voltron. Red wasn’t sure about this plan, and had informed Blue so ( _This is never going to work_ ) but Blue had been confident ( _Shut up; it’s brilliant_ ). Red didn’t have a better plan at the time. Since then, she’d been working on one for when Blue’s went down in flames. For now, though, she’d hold up her end of things.

            As they sliced through the Galra battle cruisers, Blue quietly initiated the first of many file transfers to Red. It ran in the background as they fought, barely a blip on either Lion’s screens. She made sure Keith wouldn’t notice it.

            The day was won, and then Black’s Paladin called for them to disband. They did so, then headed back to the Castle. On their way back to their individual hangars, Red opened and activated the first transferred file…

            “What the…?” Keith asked. “Red, what’s going on?”

            Red remained silent.

            “Something the matter over there, Keith?” Black’s Paladin asked over the comm system.

            “My Lion is… playing music. Hold on, listen to this.”

            The lyrics of the song started. Red couldn’t understand them. She only understood action and intent, and even that last was mostly filtered through her Paladin's mind.

 _Every night I rush to my bed_  
_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes_  
_I'm going out of my head_  
_Lost in a fairytale; can you hold my hands and be my guide_

 _Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_  
_And I hope it rains_  
_You're the perfect lullaby_  
_What kinda dream is this?_

            “Keith!” Lance’s voice sounded happily surprised. “I didn’t know you liked Queen Bey!”

            “Who? I don’t even know who that is.” Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Wait. Lance, what did you do to my Lion?”

            “Okay, first of all, I didn’t do anything. Second of all, How Do You NOT Know Who Beyoncé Is?! And third of all…”

            “Make it STOP, Lance!”

            “I DIDN’T DO THIS AND ALSO THIS IS AN AWESOME SONG! APPARENTLY YOUR LION HAS BETTER MUSICAL TASTE THAN YOU DO!”

**“SHUT UP, LANCE!”**

**“YOU SHUT UP, MULLET!”**

            And then Black’s Paladin intervened. Keith shut the music off. When they returned to their hangars, Red began deleting the transferred files.

            _Told you._

            _Fine. **YOU** come up with something then._

 _ As it turns out, I have a great idea. _And Red explained it to Blue. It didn’t take long: short, simple, and to the point.

            _Red, No._

_ Red, YES. We tried your idea, and it didn’t work._

_ Yours has **no chance** of working_ , Blue insisted.

            _Oh, so we try **your** stupid plan, but not mine?_

_ So, you do admit it’s stupid?_

Red growled. _We’re doing this, as soon as we find a suitable location._

            _This is going to be spectacularly bad , _Blue predicted.

            _We just have to give them no choice,_ Red declared.

            _But they **should** have a choice, and... _ But Red was adamant. So, fine. Blue was willing to concede that her plan hadn’t worked as she’d expected it to, and that Red should be given a chance to ~~fail~~ succeed. She really, really, _really_ didn’t like this plan though.

            The hardest part was finding an appropriate place for it. The next hardest part was convincing them to go out and investigate it. Or, at least, it was hard for Blue; Red’s Paladin seemed eager to go visit the almost-constantly-exploding lava planet. Blue framed it as, _You know he’s going to do something stupid that might get him injured. Someone has to be there just in case._

            So Lance had gone, and Blue had noticed the stab of worry in his heart that spoke of more than just concern for a fellow teammate. _Maybe this will work after all?_ She wanted to help Lance so much that she was willing to shove aside her annoyance that Red’s plan might work where hers hadn’t. _The important thing is that my Paladin is happy._

            At first, they just watched Red fly loops over, under, and around lava spumes. Blue could feel the mixed awe and envy within her Paladin, and did her best to soothe him. Eventually, Lance broke down and wanted to fly, too. Blue let him; he couldn’t quite keep up with the fast and agile Red, but the two of them did some impressive maneuvers of their own.

            Keith’s voice crackled over the comms. “Not too shabby.”

            “You’re not too bad yourself.” But Blue could feel Lance’s happiness at the compliment on his skills from _Keith_ of all people.

            She felt Red poke her through the bond and duly sent a nudge to Lance. _I want to investigate over here._

            “Hm?”

            “What?”

            “Blue wants to check something out.”

            “What?” Keith asked again. Even if Blue didn’t know the word, she could recognize a repeated sound.

            “I don’t know, but what my Baby Blue wants, she gets. Let’s go.”

            Blue was beaming as she flew towards the spot Red had picked out. And she felt Red following after her. _So far, so good._

            She came to a stop above a small island in a molten sea of lava and insisted – not entirely without trepidation – that Lance check it out. And, being the sweet, trusting boy he was, he hopped out and flew down. Keith did the same from his Lion.

            “What is it?”

            “I dunno, man.” Lance was looking around. “I don’t see anything, but Blue was pretty insistent…”

            “Maybe your Lion’s busted.”

            “She’s not busted, Mullet,” he groused. “There has to be something here.”

            Blue found a patch of ground in the distance that would hold her and flew off towards it.

            “Hey, wait, Blue! Come back!”

            It was so hard to just leave him there. _It’s for the best. For you, for your happiness._ But she didn’t send that along.

            Keith was laughing until Red did the same. “Okay, what the hell?”

            “See? Blue’s not broken. Or, if she is, so’s Red.” Lance looked around again at the roiling lava surrounding them. “I… I really hope they’re not broken. It’s really hot here.”

            “I’ve been through worse.”

            “Yeah, when you were in Red. We’re just stranded out here.”

            The two paladins looked at each other.

            “Look, there’s gotta be _some_ reason,” Keith said. “We just have to figure it out.”

            They investigated the entire island they were on, little more than a chunk of volcanic rock to stand on. Lance complained about the heat and about how he’d have to peel his uniform off when they got back to the Castle. Keith told him to shut up.

            _This wasn’t the best choice of location , _Blue pointed out. _They’re miserable._

_ We needed to isolate them. This was the best way to do that. They’re stuck there until we go get them._

_ But…_ It was true. Their jet packs wouldn’t carry them far enough to get across the lava lake.

            _It’s gone perfectly so far; just shut up and watch. It’ll work._

            Blue watched, but she also fretted.

            “The Lions don’t do anything without reason,” Keith was insisting. “Something’s going on.”

            “We still don’t know the reason Red started a Beyoncé concert for you,” Lance pointed out. “This is ridiculous.” He kicked a pebble into the lake; it didn’t even sizzle, just melted. “I want to go back to the Castle.”

            “Stop whining and help me figure this out.”

            “If you’re trying to figure out a way off this rock, I’ve already got a master plan,” Lance informed him.

            “Oh?” Keith turned to him. “What’s that? Better not be the jet packs; they won’t get us across the lake.”

            “No, it’s not the jet packs.” He turned towards Keith. “Good, your faceshield’s lowered.”

            “Of course it is; with all the smoke, ash, and who-knows-what-else in the air, I wouldn’t be able to breathe if…”

            But Lance didn’t let him finish. He just charged Keith and knocked the Red Paladin into the lava.

 **_WHAT?!?!!_** And Red was off like a shot, charging after her Paladin. She dove into the lake and pulled him out. Blue could feel Red’s blazing fury towards Lance, but her own Paladin was smirking.

            “LANCE, WHAT THE FU-…?!”

            “Red always comes to save you if you get in trouble. Our suits can withstand the heat for a little bit, just not enough to swim across. You’re fine, aren’t you?”

            “Well, yeah, no thanks to you!”

            “Come get me in your stupid fire-resistant Lion already. I think I’m going to melt.”

            But it was unnecessary. Now that Lance was alone on the rock, Blue swooped in and got as close as she could so Lance could get back in.

            _Don’t say it._

_ I told you it was a bad plan._

_ Shut. Up. Blue._

_ I was right and you were wron-_

_ LET’S JUST FOCUS ON GETTING THESE TWO IDIOTS TOGETHER,_ Red huffed in annoyance as they flew back to the Castle.

            _Well, you’re right about that, anyway. And I think I know what we’ve been doing wrong all this time._

_ Oh?_

_ Well, we tried my brilliant plan and it failed because your Paladin is too much of a heathen to appreciate Earth’s classical music the way my Paladin does._

_ WATCH IT, BLUE_, Red snarled.

            Blue ignored her outburst. _And we tried your idiocy, and that obviously bombed…_

_ Do you **want** a fight? Because I can rip your delta rotors out given half a chance._

_ …so we need to come up with something **Together**. We work best as a TEAM, Red. That’s how we’re going to pull this off._

           Red was silent as they flew back towards the Castle. It was only once they’d reached their hangars and their Paladins had gone to hit the showers that she finally replied.

            _Okay. So let’s think this through._

 

 

            It was easy to convince Lance that he needed some downtime. He was a little wary of her, but he did still trust her. And Blue was open with him about where she wanted to take him this time, showing him how close it was to the Castle’s current location and reassuring him that she wouldn’t leave him alone.

            So Lance – not in his uniform – brought aboard his Hunk-prepared human fuel cache (which her Paladin referred to as a “picnic basket”), and Blue took off for the chosen planet. She let Lance have his fun flying through the many rainstorms dotting the surface, and she basked in the feel of the water on her hull. They dodged lightning strikes and her roar challenged the thunder. But then she indicated a hill in the distance. “Perfect!” Lance declared, before patting one of her control handles. “Just like you, girl.” She purred at him and bolted for the chosen spot.

            Blue could feel her Paladin’s awe as he stood there in her mouth staring down at the storm plain in front of them. Because of the planet’s topography, the storm was trapped over the grasslands. They were near enough to feel the ozone, smell the petrichor, and to drink in the rainbows scattered around the edge of the storm, but far enough away not to get wet. Lance could literally watch the rain here and enjoy his nourishment fuel. He set about preparing his “picnic spot.” He felt so happy that Blue went ahead and purred again in his mind.

            “You’re the best, Blue,” he assured her. “Thanks.” He seemed to be taking this as an apology for her odd behavior. _I guess it is, in a way._

            She felt Red drawing nearer.

           

            “STUPID. CAT!”

            Her Paladin was unhappy with her. Wasn’t the first time. Unlikely to be the last.

            “WHERE ARE WE GOING?!” he demanded. “We’re supposed to be running drills!”

            She ignored his frenzied pulling and pushing of the control handles as she honed in on Blue’s location. She ran the calculations three times to make sure she’d get the target to the drop zone and then, at the perfect moment, ejected her Paladin.

            He landed not far from Blue and her Paladin. Keith scrambled to his feet, ignoring Blue’s Paladin’s surprised exclamations, and yelled back at her, “STUPID. CAT. What are you DOING?!”

            She purred smugly at him and turned away to fly back to the Castle. _If my Paladin gets a single scratch on him…_ she warned Blue.

            _He’ll be fine. I’ll be right here. I promise._

            Red sent a low warning growl to underscore her threat, but then left Blue and the Paladins alone. Her consciousness dimmed away from the others, she allowed herself a moment to hope this would work. For her Paladin’s sake, if nothing else.

 

            Blue watched quietly, making sure her consciousness wasn’t intruding on her Paladin’s.

            “Dude, what is going on?” Lance asked Keith.

            “I have no idea,” he admitted, brushing his pants off and glaring in the direction Red had gone. But then he looked back to Lance. “What are _you_ doing out here?”

            Lance grinned. “Blue brought me out here for some R&R.” He gestured to the blanket he’d spread out and the fuel cache. “And to enjoy the view.” And he turned back to the storm plain below them.

            Keith looked where Lance was looking and blinked. “Wow. That’s…”

            “Incredible,” Lance finished for him.

            Keith just nodded.

            “Since you’re stuck here, I guess you can join me?” Lance suggested. Blue could feel his motor start to race a little.

            Keith looked briefly back at where Red had disappeared into the sky before returning his attention to Lance. He shrugged. “Might as well, I guess.”

            He and Lance took up seats on the blanket. Lance made sure the fuel cache was in easy reach of them both, but he just stretched out, leaning back on his elbows to watch the storm.

            Keith was quiet for a long moment, sitting cross-legged. Blue noticed him alternating his attention between the storm and her Paladin. _Yes, yes, good._ She wanted to encourage this, but Keith wasn’t her Paladin. She could tap into his mind if she had to, but for now, it was better to be unobtrusive.

            “The Lions are acting weird lately,” Keith finally said.

            “Yeah. Not sure what’s up with that. But I think this is Blue’s way of apologizing.”

            “Not sure what Red’s excuse is, though,” Keith grumbled.

            Lance laughed a little. “Don’t ask me! That’s _your_ Lion. You’re stuck with it.”

            “Hey, I like Red! Most of the time.”

            “And you should, but all I’m saying is _my_ Lion is clearly the best Lion.”

            Blue had to keep herself from purring and interrupting the moment.

            “You keep telling yourself that.”

            “I will, because it’s true,” Lance declared. He reached into the fuel cache and pulled out a water packet. “Thirsty?”

            “Yeah, sure.” Lance tossed it to him and Keith caught it; Lance retrieved a second one for himself, and they drank in silence.

            “Okay, so let’s go over what we know,” Keith said after a moment. “Red was playing music at me…”

            “AWESOME music,” Lance insisted.

            Keith just kept going, “And then there was that whole ‘stranded together in the middle of the lava’ thing, where Red and Blue dropped us off and then just left. Like they were… waiting for something? And now this. I just… I don’t get the pattern.”

            “Well, if you don’t listen to Beyoncé, then Red had to have gotten ahold of my music somehow,” Lance mused. “I have every song she’s ever done, and Red chose that one specifically. And then we were left alone together somewhere we couldn’t easily leave.” He barked a laugh. “Maybe they’re trying to hook us up. Like the lava island thing was the Lion version of ‘shove them together in a closet’?” He was playing it as a joke, but Blue could feel his motor whirring as if it were her own.

            “Why would they do that?” Keith asked.

            “I dunno,” Lance replied, almost too quickly. His mind sought out Blue’s, full of questions. She reassured him she was here, but otherwise stayed in the background. “Who knows how the Lions think?” His core temperature was shifting, heating parts of him – like his face – that weren’t normally quite so warm. He was definitely keeping his eyes fixed on the storm ahead of them.

            “You do,” Keith said quietly. “Your Lion, anyway. You’re really close to Blue.”

            “Well, yeah.” He sounded proud of that, as he should. “But you’re close to Red, too. I mean, Blue’s never come to save me.”

            “Blue’s never really had to.” Keith looked down at his lap. “You’re smart enough not to end up in… stupid situations like that.” _EXACTLY._

            Lance looked over at Red’s Paladin as he sat up. “I’m smart enough not to go off on my own away from the people who have my back,” he corrected gently, reaching a hand over to pat Keith’s shoulder.

            _Are they doing the face-devouring thing Black talked about yet?_

_ SHUSH. And no, not yet._

_ Tell them to hurry up._

_ Shut up, Red._

            Keith looked over at her Paladin. “Yeah. And, y’know, thanks. Red’s not the only one constantly saving my ass.”

            “Well, that’s… that’s what a team’s for.”

            “Right. A team.” Keith looked back to the storm.

            Lance’s motor was still fast but he felt… disappointed. Blue figured the time had come for the next part in the plan. She sorted through Lance’s playlist and found a song that always seemed to make her Paladin think of Red’s. She set the volume carefully so as not to blast it at them, and then activated it.

            They both turned to look at her as the music started. Lance’s face turned red as soon as he recognized it.

            Keith’s brow furrowed. “Now Blue’s playing music at us, too.”

            “Yeaaaaaah, they’re definitely trying to hook us up,” Lance muttered.

            Keith looked to Lance for further explanation, and Lance turned away quickly to look back at the storm. “What makes you say that?”

            “Uh, just… y’know… intuition.”

            “No, I mean… You’re really good at reading your Lion. But _why_ would they want to hook us up?”

            “You already asked me that. And I already said I don’t know.”

            _Lance_ , Blue insisted in his mind. _Tell him._

           What she got back through the bond was… fear. Lance was afraid. She’d felt his fear many times, but he was good at pushing through it, as a Paladin needed to be. She reminded him of this as best she could. _You’re my brave Paladin. There’s **nothing** you can’t do._

            “Don’t you?” Keith asked him quietly.

            Lance studied the storm and sighed. He pushed himself to his feet and turned away from Keith. “Look, Keith, I…”

            Blue watched Keith get to his feet as well, watching Lance’s back. He didn’t say anything.

            “You’ve always kind of… fascinated me. You’re so _good_ at everything you do, just like effortlessly good.”

            “I’m not.”

            “Seems like it sometimes. I started out wanting to beat you, just once, just… just to have something I could be better than you at. Something to prove I was… that I could be… worth something. Worth even half the attention you got without even wanting it or trying for it.”

            “Lance. You’re not worthless.”

            _What’s happening?!_ Red demanded to know. _Is my Paladin in danger?!_

_ What? NO! They’re fine! They’re talking!_

_ Then why is his motor going that fast?!_

_ They’re FINE. I’ll let you know if he’s in danger, I promise._

            Lance didn’t reply to Keith. “And then we became teammates, we became Paladins of Voltron, and… I dunno. I still want to beat you sometimes. It’s… it’s fun to have someone to compete with sometimes, y’know?”

            “Yeah, I know.” The way he said it, with just a hint of a laugh, understanding ringing through his voice, made Lance’s motor race faster. Blue continued to encourage her Paladin.

            “But we’ve gotten to know each other a little better, and you’re still this… you’re still out of my league,” Lance finished. “Like, out of every league possible, but it doesn’t stop me from… I just…” He sighed and pushed it all out at once. “I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about you, is all, and I guess somewhere along the line it went from wanting to be like you to just wanting to…” He pulled that last part back in, much to Blue’s frustration.

            Fortunately, Red’s Paladin was stubborn. “To…?” he prompted.

            Lance shifted his weight. “…wanting to be with you,” he finished quietly. Blue wasn’t sure that was within human audible range.

            Keith took a step closer. “What was that?” he asked, confirming her supposition.

            _Louder_ , she encouraged him.

            But Lance didn’t repeat it. Instead, he hugged himself and said, “I have a stupid crush on you, okay? And Blue knows ‘cause Blue knows everything, I don’t hide anything from her.”

            Keith’s face was starting to match his jacket. “Well, that… that explains Blue’s behavior.”

            “Yeah, don’t ask me about Red’s,” Lance insisted, his hydraulics pumping to keep up with the speed of his motor.

            “I don’t need to.” Keith cleared his throat. “I don’t… Red and I aren’t like you and Blue. But we _are_ bonded. When I’m in the heat of battle with Red, it’s like… I dunno, almost like our minds overlap. We’re so in sync with each other when we’re fighting, that it wouldn’t surprise me if Red’s, um… picked up a few things.”

            Lance half-turned towards Keith. “Yeah? Like what things?” He was still embarrassed and scared but his curiosity was picking up. Blue urged him to focus on that.

            “Like… like how you drive me nuts. You always have, with this whole ‘rivalry’ nonsense. But it is fun. Shiro can tell you how much I like being challenged. I always have to prove myself. I’ve …thought a lot about you, too, Lance. I like being wi-… around you,” he corrected. Blue wanted to growl at him for that, but she kept silent (except for the music still playing).

            But Lance turned to face him fully, arms still wrapped around himself protectively, face still heated, motor and hydraulics still going hard. “You’re not, um, weirded out?”

            “By what? You having a crush on me?”

            Lance nodded, looking scared. Blue wanted to protect him but he had to do this. He had to see it through. That was the point of all of this.

            And then Keith swooped in to press his mouth against Lance’s once, quickly, before retreating a couple of steps. “I’m not weirded out,” he said, face now nearly as red as Red herself.

            Blue wasn’t sure what that was, but Lance reached a hand out to Keith and pulled him back towards him. And Blue finally understood what Black’s “face-devouring” comment meant. She sent the images along to Red.

            _About time!_

_ You see? We are a good team._

           The Paladins separated and smiled, and Blue was awash in Lance’s happiness.

            _What are they doing now?_

_ Um… they took a break from face-devouring, but now they’re back at it._

_ Are you sure your Paladin isn’t literally eating mine’s face? His motor…_

_ They’re **FINE**. They’re not in danger. Ease down._

_ I just want to be sure he’s safe._

_ Safe as he can be. He’s going to be my Paladin’s mate, after all._ She paused, watching the two of them, and added, _Perhaps sooner rather than later._

_ He’d better be. I only went along with this for his sake._

_ Wait. All this time, you knew your Paladin was interested in mine and you didn’t say anything?!_

_ I helped. That’s all that matters._

_ I swear by my gravimetrics…_

_ What? It worked out. _Red paused. _You’re **sure** he’s okay?_

_ I don’t ever want to hear you call me annoying again._

            But she couldn’t stay mad for too long, no matter how obnoxious Red was. Her Paladin’s happiness and gratitude permeated her bond with him. She’d lost one Paladin to betrayal, but this one was going to be looked after – not only by her, but by Red and her Paladin now, as well. This was a stronger team with a deeper bond. Her beloved Paladin was safe and warm. And, together, they could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then Red regretted helping Blue at all when Lance  & Keith started making out in her cockpit. ~~Blue just takes snapshots of the two of them when they're in hers, to help Lance "preserve the memories."~~


End file.
